The invention relates to a suction control valve adapted to be connected to the suction side of a compressor and comprising a valve housing, in which a valve seat is formed, which co-operates with a valve body which, in its opened position, brings the suction side of the compressor into open communication with the atmosphere.
The purpose of such suction control valves is to prevent the compressor from building up a back pressure during its starting period.
According to a known embodiment of such a suction control valve, the valve body is controlled by means of an adjusting cylinder which, when subjected to an overpressure, is capable of displacing the valve body to the open position, causing the suction side of the compressor to be brought into open communication with the atmosphere.
This known suction control valve has the disadvantage that the valve body has to leak slightly in the closed position, in order to create the possibility of an overpressure to be supplied to the adjusting cylinder. This leakage of the valve body, however, will unavoidably result in the set-up of some back pressure during the starting period of the compressor.